gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tornado
The Declasse Tornado is a vintage two-door hard-top/convertible featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas the Tornado assumes the design of a 1958 Chevrolet Impala but without the features of dual headlights. HD Universe In GTA V, The Tornado still resembles a 1958 Chevrolet Bel Air in its front end and overall shape, but the years of the ends have been swapped; the front end now has the '58 Bel Air design and the rear now has the 1957 Bel Air design. New features include a bumper similar to a 1957 Cadillac Eldorado, dual headlights(with black surrounds like the '57) and 1957 Bel Air style rear wings and trunk. Other than the dual headlights, and '57 Chevy bel Air rear, it resembles its predecessor. It also has some design cues taken from a 1958 Plymouth Belvedere. Performance GTA San Andreas Having only two doors, the Tornado is only designed to carry two occupants. The car does make up for this with its above average top speed and acceleration, as well as its generally stable cornering (even with its long wheelbase that is supposed to hamper the car's maneuverability). Braking, however, isn't so great. The Tornado is also quite durable and can take a good bit of road damage/gunfire before exploding. Although it doesn't appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode when the license plate is shot. GTA V The Tornado is again quite durable and handles relatively similiar to it's SA counterpart. One disadvanatge of this car is that it perfroms horrible while driving up hills. It again does not have a visible fuel cap, but it will explode if the front engine is shot enough or if its hit from a high enough impact (rolling down a steep hill and directly hitting the ground with sensitive spots may result in an instant explosion). The beater models commonly found in Blaine County tend to have a delayed engine ignition, which could become a problem in the event of a situation that requires a quick getaway. GTA V Overview Modifications GTA San Andreas Upgrades are available in the Loco Low Co. garage in Willowfield, Los Santos: GTA V *Los Santos Customs **Bumpers **Exhaust **Fenders **Hood **Turbo Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns mostly around Los Santos Vagos teritories. * Rarely drove around East Beach and Playa Del Seville. * Spawns more often when the beater/junk car traffic cheat is activated. GTA V Beater *Usually seen in South Los Santos and Blaine County. *Usually found in dock areas of Los Santos. *Commonly driven by Rednecks in and around Sandy Shores. Standard *Can be sometimes found driving around Rockford Hills near Michael's House. *At the Domestic Japanese European Garage, south from nearby Vinewood Police Station, central Vinewood. *Modified yellow variants are driven by the Vagos in Rancho, and can be found parked in the parking lot at Rancho Projects. *Modified purple variants can sometimes be seen driving on the Grove Street cul-de-sac by a Ballas gang member. **They can also sometimes be parked in the same area. *Modified green variants can be found on Forum Drive, parked, or being driven. Franklin can steal them and not get shot at as opposed to if the player tried to take a Ballas or Vagos variant. This is an easy way to get the Tornado for Delivering the Truth. *Spawns in front of a machine workshop on Elgin Avenue in Hawick. Unique Variants * A convertible mariachi beater version can be seen during mission The Civil Border Patrol, with sombreros and guitars on the back seat. It can be stolen after stunning its owners, required to obtain the gold medal in the mission. This version cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs but can be repaired. It is also very rare to find it outside of the mission, but it can occasionally be found east of Grapeseed and Sandy Shores. * There are unique modified Tornados belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families and Ballas gangs, in both hardtop and convertible variants. The hardtop gang variants feature a classic hood, triple golds lowrider wheels, fender skirts and chrome detail, fender ornaments, side exit exhaust, and limo window tint. The convertible gang variants feature lead sled lowrider wheels, fender chrome detail, fender ornaments, short exhausts, and limo window tint. Gang members will open fire on the player if he/she attempts to steal one of their cars. If Franklin steals a Families Tornado, he will be ignored. * There are unique non-gang modified variants that can be found in El Burro Heights at the bus junkyard on the corner of South Shambles Street and Hanger Way, most often at night, in both hardtop and convertible variants. These share the same upgrades as the gang variants but unique paint. The hardtop variants feature dark blue with a light blue pearlescent paint, and bronze wheels. The convertible variants feature black steel with a unique pearlescent paint, silver secondary paint, and unique silver wheels. Similar unique non-gang modified variants of the Buccaneer, Manana, and Peyote can be found parked at the same bus junkyard as well as in front of Olson's Autos on El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats, most often during the day. Vagos-tornato-front-gtav.png|Vagos Tornado. (Rear quarter view) DeclasseTornadoFamilies-Front-GTAV.png|Families Tornado. (Rear quarter view) Ballas-tornato-front-gtav.png|Ballas Tornado. (Rear quarter view) Notable Owners *Los Santos Vagos *Families *Ballas * Devin Weston * Tracey's Stalker Gallery Tornado-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to Tornados at Loco Low Co. in GTA San Andreas. Tornado-GTAV-Front.jpg|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTAV-Front-Convertible.png|A convertible Tornado in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Beater Tornado GTA V Front.jpg|A beater Tornado in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Gtavartworktornado.jpg|Artwork depicting the Tornado featured in The Third Way. Tornado_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Tornado01.jpg|A mariachi Tornado near the Aerial Tramway Tornado_GTAV_Mariachi_Interior.jpg|Interior of the mariachi variant. Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Tornado are: **'GTA San Andreas': Radio Los Santos. **'GTA V': ***Regular variant: WorldWide FM. ***Beater variant: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. ***Mariachi variant: East Los FM 106.2. GTA San Andreas * The Tornado is the lowest vehicle in the game and only lowrider and/or car capable of dragging. Dropping its rear end on the ground produces a continuous stream of sparks like a minitruck. This trick can be executed through the aid of hydraulics by nose up with right analog stick (PS2). The scraping can be done by pressing the Num 8 button or by pressing H, then the Num 2 button (PC). *When taking over all turfs occupied by the Los Santos Vagos, acquiring a Tornado would be hard as it rarely appears or won't actually appear again. * In GTA San Andreas, the car serves as one of several gang vehicles of the Los Santos Vagos. The Tornado makes a return as a gang vehicle for the Vagos, the Ballas and The Families in GTA V. GTA IV * The GTA V Tornado can be seen in a picture in the back room of The Triangle Club in the borough of Bohan. GTA V & Online * The Tornado is one of the vehicles that the Epsilon Program request Michael De Santa acquire for them ("Assuming the Truth"). * In GTA V, the Tornado has an interior design similar to that of a 70s car, which is a major anachronistic error, as the car itself is a late 50s model. However, this interior design is shared with many older vehicles, such as the Regina and the Monroe, so was likely used in the same fashion to save storage space. * The convertible gang variants of the Tornado are currently the second most expensive vehicles that can be stolen and sold to Los Santos Customs in GTA Online (for PS3 and XB360 versions), netting the player $12,575 in mint condition. The hardtop variants, however, will only pay out $8,050. ** After the Heist Update, the convertible gang Tornado used to sell for $43,305 in mint condition. ** However, this was later patched after the 1.22 update. * In the mission The Third Way, after kidnapping Devin Weston from his house, Trevor takes him to the meeting place in Weston's vintage Tornado. * The mariachi variant can be used in GTA Online races, albeit it is considered an Off-Road vehicle despite having no performance difference compared to the normal versions that would imply it is an Off-Road vehicle. *In GTA V, attempting to add chrome on the roof of the convertible version will color it black. *Also, it can be further modified to resemble a 1957 Bel Air with hood ornaments and fender skirts. Navigation }} de:Tornado (SA) es:Tornado fr:Tornado pl:Tornado pt:Tornado Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Gang vehicles Category:Lowriders Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class